1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the resolution of dl-N-cyclopropylmethyl-3-hydroxy-9-azamorphinan into its essentially pure optical isomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. The compound dl-N-cyclopropylmethyl-3-hydroxy-9-azamorphinan and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,347, which patent issued on Apr. 17, 1973.
B. Initial pharmacological data was published on dl-N-cyclopropylmethyl-3-hydroxy-9-azamorphinan in J. Med. Chem. 16, 301 (1973). The paper reports the compound is about twice as active as pentazocine.